Different
by dreamgirlza
Summary: They say he's weird. They say he's scrawny. They say he's bi, but doesn't show it. They say he is a wallflower. They even say he is madly in love with his best friend, John. He is all of those things...but he's not weird. He's just- different. WARNING BOYXBOY MATERIAL. CENTON/SLASH
1. Chapter One: Convert

ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴏɴᴇ: ᴄᴏɴᴠᴇʀᴛ

"Do you like this pair of shoes?" asked Victoria- which seemed like the sixteenth time today. "And be honest about it, Randy."  
I shook my head weakly and sighed.  
"To be honest, they look okay, I guess" I mumbled. "I'm not the right person to ask these questions to."

Victoria let out a sigh and flung her crimson, wavy hair over her right shoulder. She sighed and sat down on the bench next to me. Victoria and I have been friends since grade school, and to be honest, she is probably the only girl that I know of who can really make me happy. I don't say that to people a lot, though it is true. The reason why I don't tell people about why I trust Victoria so much is because they might get the wrong impression. Thinking that I have a crush on her or something like that. To be honest, I don't. I never did really. She doesn't even like me that way- though, she is very pretty.

I looked at Victoria with a weak smile curling on my lips. She has a lighter shade of dark skin, big olive brown eyes, full lips, long, curly, luminous hair- which she dyed the color dull crimson, and a heart-shaped face. She is unintentionally attractive and I guess that's the reason why she has a boyfriend. His name is Luke. He seems to be just her type, and he too is attractive.  
Victoria's hand rested on my shoulder.  
"Randy, what's wrong? You seem depressed about something" Victoria pointed out. "Is it because of Sam?"

Samantha "Sam" Dawson was my girlfriend. She was the prettiest girl that I have ever known to love. She had this type of look and glow that would make you want to resist, but you just had the urge to crawl over to her. We only had a two year difference. She was twenty-five years old, and I was twenty-seven.

Samantha and I had been dating for over a full year, and I thought it was time for us to spend forever together. I proposed to her the day after her birthday, and she denied my request. I understood that she wanted to wait. But then she told me that marriage wasn't her prospective in our relationship period. She then broke up with me and since then…I don't know. I felt different….  
"No" I replied. "I just-I just want to go home."

Victoria rubbed my back in circles. She usually does that whenever I am highly depressed. I'm not depressed. I'm not.  
I couldn't shrug her off, so I just stood up and walked to the exit of the store. I heard Victoria say that she'll talk to me later as I pushed open the door to the store. The bells on the door jingled and chimed as I opened then closed the door.

A gush of cold wind blew around me and I shivered weakly. I shoved my hands in the pants pockets of my jeans. I sighed as I made my way to my car and opened the door to the driver's seat. I closed the door shut and just sat there.

My phone then buzzed in my pocket. I pulled out the black Verizon phone and looked at the number. I felt the corners of my lips almost pull up as I saw the familiar name:  
ＪＯＨＮＮＹ**  
**I answered the phone and placed it to his ear. "John?" I answered as if I was asking the older man a question.

Johnny happens to be John Cena. My best friend. Victoria was the one who introduced us to one another. Back then, John used to be this lanky kid. But I was lankier. We met back in middle school. By high school, John started to look more masculine, but I was still quite lanky. In high school, John lost his virginity in high school- but I didn't. And still, to this day, I am still quite the little boy compared to John. Plus, me still being in his twenties, I still hasn't lost his virginity. I wanted Sam to be my first, but she left me. "Hey Ran," John's gentle voice made me want to smile almost, "you all right?"  
"Yeah" I said. "What's up?"  
"Nothing, I just wanted to ask if I could come over later."  
"To my house, why?"  
"So we can talk."  
I wanted to ask what is it that John wanted to talk about, but I didn't want to seem like a snoop. So I just allowed John to come over for whatever reason.  
"Sure, I guess" I said, unsurely. I really was confused with the situation.  
The last time John visited me at my house was after I had a motorcycling accident. And that was back when I was twenty-two.  
"All right, I'll be there in an hour" he said. I could hear the sudden glee in his voice before he ended the call.

I closed the phone up and sighed. I put the car key into the engine and started up the car. Instantly the heat turned on. I was relieved. It was in the middle of December and it was probably below twenty degrees. That's how cold it felt outside. Even inside it felt below twenty degrees.

I pulled out of the parking lot and drove my way carefully onto the road. There was no other place I wanted to go today than home. That seems to be my only option.

The sound of a brief knocking caused me to jump as I rested fully on the fine leather settee. I stood up on my feet with my checkered red and black blanket on my shoulders. I closed it up to cover my body as I walked over to the door. I don't know how long I've been sleeping. I looked up at the clock.  
**1:45  
**I let out a weak sigh.

I unlocked the door and opened it while rubbing my eyes a little. I heard a small laugh exit out of the man's lips as he stood at my door. He delivered a cheeky, dimpled smile. I snorted. "Still tired baby boy?" asked John with a smile.  
I rolled my eyes weakly.  
_Baby boy._ The name teased me. I was younger than John and he figured that calling me that was a way of laughing at our age difference. And size difference too.  
John wasn't fat or anything like that. He is rather healthy for his age and is very athletic…also incredibly handsome. He has pale olive skin, crystal blue eyes, ashy-blond hair that is cropped buzzed cut, a dimpled chin, a nice, fine athletic physique, and well-formed lips.  
John has always been the bigger man compared to me.  
Here I am, this scrawny two-legged that has no understanding of how to be strong like him whatsoever. I am stuck looking the way I look. It's like I am naturally small.

My complexion is light tan; I have almond-shaped emerald eyes, dark brown hair which I had cropped real close to my head, my lips are rather thin, and my body shape is lean with rounded muscles. No wonder I feel small.

John and I had only a three year age gap between us- and still, people thought I would always be the scrawny, small person. The funny thing about it is that I was maybe three inches taller than he was. But still...

I allowed John to come inside as I shivered from the coldness outside. I closed the door and locked it. John sat on the settee and I sat next to him, still covering myself. John looked at me with the same dimpled grin and I felt my lips curl weakly. I pulled my legs close to my chest and let out a sigh.  
"Why are you here, John-John?" I asked.  
"I needed comfort" he replied.  
I furrowed my eyebrows and kept looking at him. His smile grew faint and his eyes grew softer. Almost as if he was going to cry about something.  
"Why? What happened?" I asked, almost worried.  
He took in a deep breath to hold back those wet tears.  
"Elizabeth and I, we…we got a divorce. We're done. We broke up."

My eyes nearly widened at the response. I kept my eyes closed for a minute then looked back at John. My lips parted and I touched his shoulder. I allowed my arms to wrap around his chest and I rested my head down on his shoulder. Elizabeth Parker was John's wife. They had been married for almost two years now. They were happy together. I don't know what could've happened.  
I don't want to ask.  
And I don't.

John had then told me that Elizabeth had moved out and he wanted me to stay with him. That was when I was questioning everything. This house I'm living used to be the house I was raised in. Then that changed right after I met Sam. We shared this house together. Moving out of it was going to be hard.  
"John, I don't know" I stammered.  
"Come on Randy, doesn't it bother you to live here alone? You need a new place to stay. Plus, this is house is over a hundred years old" John protested.  
I rolled my eyes. True, the house was built in 1912, but so what? It was _my _house. I loved this place. And this neighborhood. I was going to miss it. Most people would take an offer that John is giving me- but not me. I am not denying his offer; it just seems hard to leave.  
Then again, he is going through a rough patch.  
"When do you want me to come over?" I asked, sighing.  
John's lips curled fully, revealing his dimpled cheeks.  
"How about…Wednesday? Sound good? Tomorrow I have to go to visit my sister. You know, Delilah" John prompted. "She had the twins last week. Both boys. I think one is named Christopher and the other is Jeffery."  
"That's great" I peeped. "Tell her I said 'Congratulations.'"  
John stood up from the settee and walked to the door. I followed him and unlocked the door so he could leave.

John smirked at me before leaving my house. I closed the door and locked it. I watched him leave through the window. It was now snowing outside and it was heavy. I wanted to make sure he left okay. He slowly pulled out of his parking spot and drove carefully down the street.

I sighed and went over to the settee. I didn't feel like going to my bedroom and sleeping bed. So, I clicked off the lamp in the room and rested on my side on the settee. I nuzzled my face against the leather of the settee and sighed. My lashes fluttered shut and I went to sleep.


	2. Chapter Two: Scrawny

ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴛωᴏ: sᴄʀᴀωɴʏ

I don't know what time it was. All I know is that I was waking up to the sound of loud banging against my front door. I rubbed my eyes and stood up tiredly from the settee. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was half-past ten- in the morning. I opened the door and saw Victoria standing outside.  
Today, she wore a double-breasted black leather jacket, black pants that came close to her legs, and a pair of one-inch heeled boots that came up passed the ankles. Her scarlet hair was braided in a trademark braid along the side of her head.  
"Hey" she said, inviting herself into my house. "I called you twice today, you didn't answer. Thank god you're okay."  
"Yeah, I'm fine" I said as I closed up the door. "Why are you here?"  
Victoria sat in the settee as I did and shrugged. "Nothing really" she began, "I was just going to invited you to my best friend, Kelly's wedding. She and Noah are finally getting married."  
Victoria pulled out a bright white colored envelope with cherry blossoms along the border of it. In big bold letters, the envelope said:  
**ƳƠƲ'ƦЄ ƖƝƔƖƬЄƊ  
**I looked at Victoria as she waited for me to open up the envelope. I sighed as I slipped it open and pulled out the light pinkish-white invitation. I read it to myself:  
**_You have been invited to a memorable moment. Come witness the beginning life of newlyweds, Kelly Blank and Noah Anderson.  
Time: 6:34 PM  
Date: March 18_****_th_****_, 2010 Where: Bethel Hills Temple_**

I sealed up the invitation and looked at Victoria. I told her that I wasn't going. Her eyes widened and she furrowed her eyebrows. She asked me why and I wanted to explain a whole list of reasons.  
They don't like me. That's beyond of beyond.  
"Because" I protested, "they think I'm weird. And they hate me. Everyone thinks that of me. That's why I don't go to things like this."  
I crossed my arms over my chest and I could Victoria sigh. I buried my head into my arms as I kept my arms placed on my knees with my legs pulled close to my chest.  
"Randy, sweetheart" Victoria said, gently. She rested her hands on my shoulders. "You are not weird. You're just…_different_."  
I looked up at her with wide eyes.  
That sounded even worse than weird.  
"What's so good about that?" I hissed. "I am still a weirdo to some."  
"How?" Victoria asked.  
I wanted to tell her various ways of how I was identified as weird…or different. But I didn't want to go through the whole long line of things on my list. So, I shrugged.

Victoria snorted and leaned forward to give me a quick kiss on the cheek. She stood up from the settee and said that she had to help Kelly with the dresses. I smirked a little and told Victoria to have fun. She rolled her eyes and pulled the door closed shut when she left.

I pulled the car up to my brother's house and parked it. It's been a while since I've been to this place. Maybe exactly five months. I don't see my brother that often since he travels a lot. I sigh. My brother's name is Aidan.

People say that Aidan is by far different from me. He has more confidence than I do. He looks better than I do. And he has more 'skills' than I do. It sucks and bites whenever people compare and contrast me to other people. I am always the weaker man.  
Ugh!

When I got out of my car and closed the door, I heard loud screaming and laughing. I looked to see my little niece and nephew, Tracy and Alexander running over to me. They were around the same age. Tracy was five years old and Andrew was still three.  
"Wandy!" squealed out Andrew opening out his arms for me to pick him up. I scooped the kid up in my arms as his sister grabbed onto my leg.  
"Hey guys" I beamed. "How are you guys doing?"  
I didn't speak to them as if they were little babies; I spoke as if they were big kids.  
"We're fine" peeped out little Tracy.  
"Good" I smiled. "You have a job yet?"  
"No" laughed she.  
"What a surprise."

I heard a young woman call the kids inside. It was Lucinda. She was a young, mystical looking kind of woman. With her pale skin, fragile, autumn eyes, and stray black hair-she was quite the looker back in high school. That's in my prospective.

I walked through the snow with Tracy on my leg and Andrew in my arms. When I managed my way to the door. Lucinda was chuckling a little and my cheeks reddened in embarrassment. I looked foolish. A kid on my leg and a kid in my arms.  
"Eh, I'll take Andrew from your hands Randy" Lucinda insisted, scooping up little Andrew from my arms. "How are you doin' anyway, eh?"  
"I'm fine" I answered as Tracy ran off my leg and into the house.  
Without her on my leg, I lost sudden balance and I fell backwards on my bottom. I winced once I hit against the cold snow. I nearly shivered as well. Lucinda covered her mouth as she laughed, silently. I sighed and stood up, dusting the snow off the back of my pants.  
"You okay, Randy?" asked she.  
"It's not funny" I mumbled. "That hurt."  
Slightly rolling her autumn hazel brown eyes, Lucinda allowed me to come into the house and asked if I wanted anything. I told her that I didn't, and I just wanted to speak with Aidan. Lucinda directed me down the hallway and out to the back.  
"Keep quiet a little," Lucinda says before I go outside, "he's in his study-mode."  
_Study mode? Is that even a thing?  
_I shoved my hands in my pockets as I walked outside. My boots nearly sunk down deep into the snow as I stepped through. I could feel my cheeks grow a dark red as the winter breeze kissed my cheeks. I shivered.

I went over to the little trailer that I assumed that Aidan was inside. I opened the door and peeked inside. I saw my dark haired brother as he read some book while sitting on a leather chair. I cleared my throat and he turned his attention to me. I could see his dimples when he smiled at me weakly. Sometimes when I saw his dimples, I felt quite empty. That's another charming thing about him. It makes me jealous almost- but maybe not that jealous.  
I think.  
"How are you, brother?" asked Aidan, opening his arms for a quick hug with a smile.  
"I-I-I, I'm fine" I stuttered out as I hugged him. I let him go and Aidan looked at me with this questionable look in his eyes.  
"What's wrong Randy?" he asked. "And don't say it's nothing, because you stuttered. You always stutter when you're nervous or scared."  
I let out a sigh and cross my arms over my chest. I sit down on the settee next to the chair. I bite down on my bottom lip before sighing. I told Aidan about John offering me to stay with him and I accepted. I could see Aidan's face turn from bright to straight.  
"I'm not going to sell the house" I added. "I mean, I was just letting you know before-"  
"No" Aidan suddenly hissed. "You are not moving in with him. Mom and dad said that the house is under your watch. So, you cannot move out."  
I felt my cheeks redden with sudden rage. I was always a kiss up. It seems like that's my new nickname and what defines me. I hated that.  
"I'm twenty-seven years old, Aidan. I can make my own decisions" I said.  
"So what? Dammit, Randy! You have always been a stubborn, especially when it came to things like this" Aidan spits out. "And you know what happens? You always end up screwed!"  
I am waiting for him to apologize, but he doesn't. I guess that's the truth. I feel my throat close tighter and tighter.

I walked out of the trailer and went straight back into the house. Lucinda gave me a concerned look on her face after I stepped in the house. She asked if I was okay. I was silent for a moment, trying to decide if I really was.  
I wasn't.  
"Yeah, I'm fine" I said, roughly as I tried to keep my voice straight.  
"You want to stay for lunch, eh?" asked she.  
I shook my head.  
"No thanks. I-I-I, I'm going home. I have something to take care of. I'll see you later. Tell the kids I said, 'See You Soon.'"  
With that, I left out of the house, closing the front door behind me. An instant shiver went over me as I made my way to my car through the brisk wind. I let out a sigh as I open the front car door to the driver's seat. I get in and close the door shut.

I start to think about moving in with John and Aidan saying how I always end up screwed. I shoved the key into the slot and started the engine. Once the car was warmed up, I pulled out of the parking spot and drove off. As I drove, I was straining myself to hold in the tears.  
That was almost impossible…


End file.
